


to have and hold ('til death do us part)

by Hooda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Porn, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Breeding, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Cowgirl Position, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Topping from the Bottom, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooda/pseuds/Hooda
Summary: At eighteen years old, Rey is assigned a mate: an alpha named Ben.The only issue? She doesn't want him.She does not get a choice in the matter.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 361





	1. alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowlightsaber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowlightsaber/gifts).



> All credit for the inspiration for this fic goes to the magnificent, awesome [Mel](https://twitter.com/theyellowsaber) and her brilliant mind. Sorry it took so long to post it. This if for you, bby 
> 
> And this is the link to the [prompt](https://twitter.com/theyellowsaber/status/1290725293850845196) !
> 
> [and you can find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HoodaWrites)

She is sixteen when a nurse takes a blood sample from her arm at her yearly visit to the doctor’s office. They tell her it is to check for signs of what her designation might be, that this new procedure was enforced by the government.

The nurse had been kind with her careful hands and unwavering confidence handling the needle she slipped into Rey’s arm. Any further questions about the legislation, however, had been quickly brushed away.

“This is just a precaution,” the nurse tells her as she placed a little round bandaid over the spot where the needle had pricked the skin of her arm. “Your doctor will be able to answer any further questions you have once the lab sends back the results.”

Nothing else, no other explanation or reason. Just that the government now required blood work for anyone under the age of eighteen and had not yet shown a designation. The nurse had thanked her for her good behavior and escorted her back to the front waiting room with a gentle hand to her arm, pulling her along briskly along.

“Have a good day, Ms. Niima. Have a healthy school year and be sure to keep an eye out for any calls from our office to tell you your results.”

The door had been shut behind her and Plutt, her guardian, heaved himself off his seat in the waiting room with a grumble about something to do with getting back to the junk yard to get back to work. She spent the ride home in the backseat of Plutt’s junker that reeked of cigarette smoke and dead hope.

The call comes three days later from the doctor himself.

Her bloodwork tells the her what she dreads to hear: _omega_.

-o-

Her seventeenth birthday is a mix of foreboding and nerves.

Plutt loses custody as her guardian. A caseworker assigned by the state, the government, waits in his dinky little living room as Rey finished packing her bags. Just two duffles. It’s been that way since she was five years old and the other girls at the first home taught her the basics of survival.

Pack light, just the basics. A blanket. Some clothes and shoes. A pack of toothbrushes and toothpaste. Some personal items, if she had any. And a backpack for school things.

She carries her life in one trip down the stairs and out the door without a second glance back. The frame of the front door practically rattles when it gets slammed shut behind her.

The caseworker is kind enough to offer her a birthday meal before dropping her off at her new home. She accepts without looking away from the window, her backpack in her lap and the cheap material of the seatbelt chafing the side of her neck.

That was the other rule the girls ingrained: when offered free food, take it. You never know where your next meal comes from in this world.

They stop for waffles. She orders the cheapest meal on the menu out of habit. It’s one thing to accept an offered meal; it’s another to be a burden. At least the waitress is nice enough to bring over a cupcake with an absurd amount of frosting holding up a single candle when the caseworker blabbed about why they were eating out.

She blows out the candle and watches a tiny tendril of smoke waft into the air. Nothingness.

As she bites into the cupcake, careful to avoid the bit with drops of wax, Rey briefly wonders when her turn will be to be snuffed out. Like a candle. Like a tiny light.

Like nothing.

The rest of the ride to her new placement home is almost absolutely silent, save for the soft static of the crap stereo and abysmal choice of music the caseworker chooses to listen to the entire drive. She alternates her time either picking at the frayed hole of one of the knees of her jeans, or at the collar of her sweatshirt, right by where her gland lies.

Rey does not touch it and never has, not since it began to form and appear months earlier.

She wonders if her parents ever had designations.

-o-

Her first heat is an abysmal experience.

The guardian she is assigned to live with calls her out of school midway through the week.

There were only three months left until her eighteenth birthday. Three months until she would be expelled from the care of the state and thrust into the real world. Three months until she could walk into a doctor’s office and beg someone to write her a prescription for blockers without needing to wait for parental consent.

Rey spends three days in a lucid haze of wetness and warmth and searing aches.

She wakes days later to text messages from a friend sending her notes for the work she misses in class and a bowl of cooling soup on the dresser by her door, waiting to be eaten.

-o-

Finn turns eighteen a month before she does.

He calls her the night before, states away but closer than ever with his soft voice at her ear, his nerves apparent as he worries over the phone.

“I’m scared shitless, Peanut,” he tells her for the millionth time as she lay in bed, phone pressed to her ear and a blanket pulled up over her head. Maybe she can keep pretending it keeps the world out, like she used to imagine as a kid. The world and its troubles cannot sink its claws into her skin if she is hidden from it.

Hidden with Finn; always Finn.

“It’ll be okay,” she reassures him. “Didn’t you see all those reports on the news about the studies? They took our blood and tested it specifically to know who we’re compatible with the best.”

“But… but what if it doesn’t work? What if there’s a fluke? What if they accidentally switch my vial with someone else’s and I get this weird, gross alpha who doesn’t want me?”

So Rey does what Rey does best: she fibs a little. Reassures him this was the government, not the shitty foster care. This was the big guns desperate for their new little experiment to work; not poorly equipped caseworkers neglecting to read their files before placing them in homes, merely hoping something, someone, stuck and they would be one less burden on their workload. Or on the world.

“You’ll be okay,” she tells him one last time before she knows he has to call it a night. “You’ll have your mate and all your worries will be in the past and it’ll all work out.”

After all, this is what they’ve been wishing for when blowing out the candles every birthday, hasn’t it? Just one good place where they were wanted; just one person for themselves; just one place to call their own, and possibly: home.

-o-

A pair of government officials arrive at her door with a thick manila envelope and a little birthday cupcake. It was a Saturday. Her foster parents stayed in the kitchen as she stood in the foyer, hands shaking, as the officials patiently waited as she opened the envelope.

She pulls out pamphlets with pictures of happy couples holding hands and smiling at the camera with a faux smiles, some hiding their marks carefully covered with strategically placed sweaters and high collars. Out comes a second booklet, this one thinner but more important, addressed to her designation.

_A Happy Mate Is A Happy Bond_

And finally, her predestined mate’s name. Her heart nearly chokes in her throat.

Ben Solo.

The same Ben Solo who wears black sweatshirts, the name brand kind, and listened to his music loudly at the back of classrooms. The same Ben who likes grunge bands and showing off his designation because he bore it like a second skin.

 _Alpha_.

Proud and top of the class and high achieving.

And a goddamn alpha.

She stands in that foyer, the paper nearly crumpled in her grip, as the officials congratulate her on her assigning. There would be twenty four hours until she was expected to be at the address listed on the sheet to begin the process of familiarizing herself with her new life.

They reassure her this was better than the placements she has had in the past, correct? It would be permanent and what she has wanted since childhood, right? Belonging; she would never be alone again for another day in her life; does that not sound amazing, Rey?

-o-

Her last meal with her last foster parents is waffles. How fitting, since her last meal with her actual parents was the same before they left her at the curb by the diner they had ate at and decided five years old was a perfect age to learn to fend for herself out in the real world.

She wonders if Ben Solo has ever had something bad happen to him in his life. Probably not, if the address she is assigned to meet him at is any indication. It was an address to a house across town, the _nice_ part of town, because he had opted out of government housing assistance for him and his prospective mate.

How fitting another decision be taken away from her, again, by those who think they know what is best for her future.

Her foster mother hugs her at the door where the same two officials from the day before wait patiently, uniforms crisp in the light of day. One offers to help her with one of her bags, one of her two steadfast duffels that carry anything left of her own, but wrenches their hand back when she snaps at them briskly.

The ride to her new home is a quiet one and for that, Rey is thankful. The nerves that had settled in her belly during breakfast had fluttered to her throat, threatening to choke her if she so much as uttered a word. As they drive further and further, the neighborhoods grow nicer. Homes grow larger, as well as the trees surrounding them like green guardians, and each street seems to harden the grip of panic at her throat.

They turn onto one last street and a stone drops to the bottom of Rey’s stomach. _His_ street.

For all the wealth his family had in the world, Ben Solo must imagine himself sensible with his lifestyle. The bungalow that is his home is painted a color of blue just a shade more striking than the color of the sky and is the porch columns were a clean color of white. It was a lovely little home, gentle in appearance to the onlooker, despite the fear it strikes in the haze of Rey’s mind.

“Welcome home, Miss. Niima,” an official tells her as they parked in the drive way. “Mr. Solo has been eager to meet with you.”

A shadow flicks past the window at the front of the little house. Her throat constricts and the pounding in her head continues.

She wonders how much of herself will still belong to _her_ after she opens the door and steps out into this new life. How much he would carve away from her soul to bind to his, to claim her as his own for the world to see? To satisfy the government, to make everyone watching happy?

Her hand pauses on the door handle, stricken, as her breath falters.

One of the officials raps his knuckles against the window. Her name is called. Somewhere in the distance another door opens in welcoming.

Ben Solo stands at the stoop of his home with his arms crossed and a stiff look flashes across his face.

“Miss Niima, please get out of the car,” the official grumbles once the door is pulled open, her grip on the handle gone and the clawing in her belly growing. “We don’t have all day for this. Mr. Solo is waiting.”

Minutes pass before the patience of the officials wears thin and breaks before she can move a muscle from she stays rooted in the backseat of their car. They were rough when they pulled her from the car and ignored her when she cried out in anguish, hands twisting to claw at their audacity to pull her away from her last moments by herself. The duffel bags landed in the grass of the perfectly manicured front lawn as they were dumped.

No amount of thrashing or pulling could get her away from the officials and nor could her feet find the traction necessary to pull to a stop the close they came to the front door and to the man standing and watching carefully with pinched brows.

He smelled just like she remembered from their few classes together: of mint and leather and something deeper, something akin to a musk she could not place its origin. And it only grows stronger when he finally clamps a hand over her arm when she is close enough to pull close, his skin electrifying where it touches her own.

“Good luck taming her,” one of the officials sneers when they let her go into his custody. “Try not to let her out of your sight or she might run off on you. Wouldn’t want to mark her down as a flight risk now would we, Mr. Solo?”

Ben’s grip tightens on her arm and she cowers her head when he bares his teeth, a growl practically thrumming through his body.

“Get off my property.”


	2. consumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No one else has or will fill you up like I do. Isn’t that right, sweetheart? My good little girl.”
> 
> “Just you.”
> 
> “That’s right,” he growls as he bends his knees to press his heels into the mattress, the backs of her thighs against the tops of his. “No one else will get to fuck you like this. Or feel your gorgeous little cunt clench. Or taste you. All mine; sweetheart, you are all mine.”
> 
> Her whimpers get muffled into the side of his neck when he rolls her hips down and down and down again. She comes so hard, he bruises her hip from how hard he clutches it.
> 
> “All yours, Ben,” she mumbles.
> 
> As if he needed more confirmation than her wet, leaking cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a little hole waiting for me in hell with my name scratched on a post over it

There had little discussion of her role in his house in the hours between her arrival and her first time in his bed.

The officials had been quick to leave in their little car. Ben had to hold Rey’s arm tightly when she tried to pry herself from his grip.

Any effort was futile. He was so much larger and broader than her. He quickly had her in the house and pushing her onto a chair in the large kitchen.

“We’re going to set some rules,” had said.

“Rules?” She scoffed, crossing her arms. “You’re not the boss of me.”

“According to the government, I am,” Ben supplies, pushing away from his spot against the kitchen wall to hover over her.

Her skin felt itchy. A sort of discomfort that came from wearing too many warm layers.

“There will be no shifting in this house.”

Rey had crossed her legs, a movement that did not escape Ben’s careful notice.

“You’ll present yourself to me, naked, if I wish you to do so.”

He took a single, deep whiff of the air.

The world’s heaviest stone had settled at the bottom of Rey’s stomach. The realization of what was beginning to happen creeped between them, a sense of inevitability suffocating Rey where she sat in that kitchen.

“And the most important rule: you will spend every hour of your heats in bed with me. On my cock, or riding my mouth; it doesn’t matter what position.”

The small mark at her neck had began to burn for attention.

For attention from alpha.

From _her_ alpha, the one in the room so willingly shed his sweatshirt and reached to pull her from her feet and strip her of her jacket.

Rey’s world had seemed to spin around her dizzily.

“No time like now to test out that last rule. Isn’t that right, _omega_?”

His mouth was on her neck before her jacket hit the ground.

Somewhere between the minutes when Ben hoists her up into his arms and carries her to his - no, _their_ \- bedroom, Rey hazily thinks back to the brief passages in reproductive health textbooks. She remembers reading something about musks, or nests, and maybe something about “natural lubrication” that every omega body would produce in the hours before and during their biologically incumbent heats.

Not a single lesson or textbook could have prepared her for the inexplicable _need_ that would fill her because of Ben’s lips at her neck, at her gland. She was woefully unprepared for the uncomfortable _itchiness_ that erupted across her skin, a maddening sensation only cooled by the touch of an alpha. _Her_ alpha. A perfectly matched alpha.

And the slick - god, she never imagined there would be so much of it.

Her first heat had been a brutal affair. Rey had been locked away and given the basic necessities to ensure her comfort. There was slick that time, too, and had made her fingers nearly prune from how long she had them in her pussy, endlessly bringing herself to pitiful edge after pitiful edge. It had been sticky, smelled so sweet, and driven her nearly as mad as it did now as Ben held her close in his arms.

He falters going up a step on the stairs when Rey wriggles an arm between their torsos in an attempt to push her into her pants, seeking relief. Seeking something. Ben’s dark eyes turn nearly entirely black. His hands clench at her ass, her legs around his waist.

“Oh, fuck. Sweetheart, you smell so fucking amazing.”

He climbs the last few steps and Rey’s head lolls, dizzily, as he quickly pushed into the nearest bedroom. His, presumably.

“Your heat is starting so quickly and fuck, _baby_ , I can’t wait to see you through it.” The bed is an absolute relief to be laid down upon. “Your first heat with me: how does that sound?”

She must have nodded because he quickly strips her of her shoes and socks and when he hastily tugs her pants down, her panties go with them. They were already damp through with her slick and sweat. The cool air touches her skin and she writhes for relief.

The seconds it takes Ben to divest himself of his own clothes are maddeningly long enough that Rey loses her own patience. Ben’s eyes turn impossibly darker as he threw his shirt across the room as Rey dipped a hand between her legs, in search of relief.

Her fingers were familiar. The pads of of them against her clit, rubbing nonsensically, was familiar after so many years of having no one but herself for this most intimate form of comfort. And now she could care less about having someone else’s gaze following her movements with rapt attention, an insatiable hunger in his eyes.

Ben steps in between her legs that dangle off the edge of the bed to get a closer look. At any other time, Rey might think the wet noises her hand was making to be mortifying. But such embarrassment was gone from this moment and from the little remaining sense and awareness in her mind altogether.

There was only the grip of Ben’s warm hands pulling her legs up onto the bed by the crooks of her knees, careful to leave them open to watch her hand continue to disappear into the glistening, pink cunt waiting for him. Waiting for him to fuck it. Fill it. And then fuck it again.

He doesn’t swat her hand away, like she expects him to do, but instead presses his own fingers alongside her own. They are so, _so_ much thicker than her own and the dragging stretch as he pushes in and out slowly leaves Rey absolutely breathless, three of her knuckles pressed so tightly with his two.

His eyes never look away from between her legs. Awe, the most possessive and dangerous kind, flashes across his face. Rey whimpers and her hips gyrate and writhe against the building friction their hands create.

“Is this all for me, sweetheart?” His fingers push in again, but this time her own find her clit and she sets to rubbing it as the pinnacle of her eagerness begins to climb towards new, dangerous heights. “All this wetness and slick.”

Three fingers, thicker than anything she has ever taken, push forward until she whimpers.

“This tight little cunt? All for me to play with?”

Her toes curl against the comforter and suddenly, there is not enough air in the room to fill her lungs. Not enough to help her breathe through Ben’s insistence into her stretched little hole. Tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. My little Rey, my little _omega_. You can take one more. You’ll have to if you want to be ready to take my knot.” The stretch burns so, so pleasantly. Her orgasm was at the cusp of her fevered mind, threatening to buckle her body in from its intensity. “My cock is going to be much bigger than what you’re taking right now. I want to make sure you’re ready for it. The first time is always the most difficult and I can’t have you too tight to take my whole cock.”

Her body rocks against his hand in search of more friction. Every moment brings her mind to the brink of losing absolute awareness, the little voice at the back of her thoughts howling loudly with each pass of Ben’s fingers against a spot in her cunt that leaves her shivering and whimpering for more.

_Give in._

_Alpha._

_Please._

_More._

_Give in._

“I’m so close,” she pants as his fingers rock into her and his palm pushes so nicely against her clit, each roll of his hand bringing her ever-so much closer to the _madness_ building inside of her body. In her mind. In her cunt. _Everywhere_.

And just as soon as the words are out of her mouth, he pulls his hand away. The sudden loss of warmth between her legs leaves her squeezing them shut, but he clamps his hands over her knees and pulls them apart.

“Can’t have you coming just yet. No, no.”

His pupils are blown wide. So wide, his eyes were almost completely black. His hands trembled. She could it as his fingertips gripped her legs and kept them wide for him to look down between with the hungriest look she has ever seen across someone’s face.

Like he wanted to absolutely devour her until there was no part left for anyone else.

No part even for herself.

Slick, warm and wet, dripped from her waiting cunt.

His tongue peeks out to wet his lips as his eyes broke gaze to flick up to look at her face.

“The first time you cum will be on my cock, sweetheart.”

The year they turned sixteen years old, Rey’s class learned about designation anatomy in school. Their school’s health teacher divided the class by gender and each group stepped into a dim room to watch an outdated informative video that taught them not only how to properly identify their mating glands when they began to develop, but what to expect the first time they were expected to be intimate with a partner.

There was little to no notes on how to mate. Just a few minutes at the end of the video about how to stay still and complacent when a knot had formed to ensure minimal discomfort.

What she does not expect is the _fullness_. At the first press of his cock, she had keened in slight anticipation. Ben was large. Larger than she imagined she could ever take. How would he ever fit?

“We’ll go slow the first time,” he had promised quietly, biting around a groan as he slid further and firmly into the heat of her cunt. One of his hands slid down to collect some slick onto two fingers before pushing them against her lips.

Of her mouth.

Rey whimpered, but Ben was having none of it.

“Open up, sweetheart.” His fingers pressed insistently more as his cock sank in further, the other hand gripping her waist with unforgiving force to keep her from moving away.

The grin he gave her when her lips finally opened around his fingers was nothing short of filthy. Possessive. Greedy for everything more he might take from her.

She nearly gagged around those very fingers as she took the full first thrust into her wet little hole. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her skull at the fullness. The tightness. The girth as he wrecked her for anyone else.

And with every second that passed between the first thrust and the second and the third and the countless he gives her as he rolled his hips, that little voice in the back of her mind she has managed to ignore for so long _screeches_ with glee.

_Alpha._

_So good. So good for alpha._

_Alpha, please._

“You’re taking me so well.”

Her hands reach for the neatly stacked pillows to grip as his hips thrust, his pace growing nearly as frantic as her heart beating in her chest.

“And this little hole will know no other cock than my own from now on.”

His hands tug her legs tightly around his waist and his skin is _so_ warm, so comforting to be close to as every nerve in her body seems not to matter like the little bundle between her legs he finds with a thumb wet from her slick.

“I can feel you getting tighter.”

Another roll of his hips, his thumb tirelessly putting pressure to her clit.

“Gonna knot this fucking fantasy of a little cunt.”

Her toes curl and her eyes squeeze shut as he tilts her hips up just a tiny bit in angle to seek out the spot he found earlier with his fingers. She fucking _mewls_.

“Gonna knot it and fill you up with my cum. Going to fill you so good, you’re going to have my pups and be such a good little mother to them. Gonna fill _you_ and then this _house_ up with little pups, Rey. How does that sound?”

And nothing has ever sounded so amazing to that little voice in the back of her head, the one screeching for _more_ and _alpha_ and _knot_ and _more, please, more_.

She felt invincible in these moments as he fucked her closer and closer to the edge of what she could only imagine would be the most wonderful oblivion she would ever know. Better than anything she could ever reach with just her fingers in the past, or a pillow between her legs during her first heat locked away; alone. In these moments between heated lucidity and hyperawareness of the growing tension in Rey’s body, the world could not touch her. No worries could find and distract her; thoughts of loneliness or uncertainty of the future or nervousness about her performance of her first time being so close, so _intimately_ used, with a partner. With an alpha.

An alpha who stops fucking into her cunt seemingly moments before she could orgasm on his cock.

“B-Ben?”

With what looked like supreme effort, he pulled away from between her legs. His cock, red and dripping with her slick, twitched upwards toward his belly. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Has she done something wrong? Was she in trouble?

“Don’t move, sweetheart,” he grumbled as he climbed onto the bed. The mattress dipped under the weight. She stayed absolutely stock-still as he crawled over her body, chest flushed a beautiful shade of pink and her nipples aching for attention.

Rey trembled in anticipation. His dark eyes took in every detail, raked over every inch of her as he carefully moved her body to his liking until he was under her. His hands, large and warm and sure in their movements, pulled one of her legs over his waist until she was mounted over him. With a little lift of his hands on the undersides of her thighs, he had her up and carefully settling back down on his cock. And from this angle she was forced to feel how it filled her so much better, so much thicker and fuller and deep in her tight little hole.

Her knees trembled a tiny bit as he let her sit there, on top of him but so far out of control, his hands pressing into her thighs to keep her still from rocking back and forth. She let her own hands fall to his chest for to keep what little stability she owned and to keep herself from slumping down until her chest was against his own, until her nipples rubbed along his skin in search of delicious friction.

“You know what? I think I like looking at you from this position.” The bastard had the audacity to smirk at her reaction to his words. “I get to watch your pretty little breasts flush so prettily. Maybe even bounce, too, when I fuck you.”

His hips shifted a minuscule amount and his cock dragged along that little hidden spot in her cunt, the one she prays he might one day drive her to madness with his fingers. Those thick fingers which were finding their way across her body to grope and caress with a growing urgency. Possession, fierce and dark, grew in his expression.

Another roll, another lift of her thighs with his help, and she was back to panting with greed for his touch. For his attention. For a release.

“Please,” she gasped, the plea more breath than word as his fingers rolled over one flushed nipple. “Please, _please_ let me come.” That same nipple found itself between two of his thick fingers and he gave it a tug. Pleasure, wicked and electrifying, coursed through every muscle and nerve in her body until it culminated in her cunt. In her clit. In her eagerness.

And because he seemed most eager to play with her body as if she were simply a new toy, he gave another tug. And another. And another until her poor nipples were red and her spine arching into the touch like that of a puppet attached to strings.

“Just a little more,” he grunted underneath her as he continued to fuck her through the growing tightness in her cunt. “I’ll knot you soon, sweetheart. So soon.”

Rey whimpers and tips her head back, her mussed hair falling over her shoulders.

Underneath her, Ben groans. His pace quickens. Her nipples ache from how harshly he pulls them between her fingers and her eyes grow wet. Intense; he was intense and greedy and pulling every speck of pleasure she never knew she had hidden away from inside her body.

The tightness in her cunt only seemed to grow. She remembered learning about this part of the necessary functions of “mating” in an anatomy textbook sometime during classes. The alpha is supposed to grow to ensure the union of the pair. Nervousness filled Rey’s chest at the realization.

“Wait, Ben,” she pleaded as the tightness grew. Her cunt was somehow and impossibly taking him deeper and deeper as his thrusts turned into careful rolls of his hips. “Ben, please, I’m not ready yet.”

Another roll of his hips up into dripping cunt.

His hands gripped her hips and moved her how he wanted.

“Yes you are, Rey. You’ll take it just like you’re supposed to. Because you were made for this, for me to fuck full of my cum and knot and you’re going to have my pups.”

“But it hurts.” She whimpers. One of his hands slides between her legs and she gasps sharply at the blunt force he presses to her clit with his fingers.

“So come for me first, sweetheart. I want to feel you clench around my cock.”

Tears of exhaustion and relief prickled at the corners of her eyes. Her breath shook in her chest and her arms trembled as they held her up against his torso. Pleasure, intense and beautiful, built so deliciously in her cunt as Ben greedily fucked it out of her with every shift of his hips. Sweat shined against his skin. His dark hair stuck to his forehead and temples.

Would he let her brush it away to play with the curves of his ears? Or to find the mark somewhere along his neck?

“Come for me,” he grunted. His fingers rub her clit harder, rough and far more insistent than the first time.

And Rey absolutely _falls_ _apart_.

The few times she had pushed her fingers into her own cunt only resulted in soft orgasms, sometimes in an attempt to relax enough to fall asleep. The feeling had been fleeting across her body and left her warm and comfortable.

But this - this clenching and panting and aching - it is something that has her entire body convulsing in on itself. Her eyes close and her toes curl and her hands grip Ben’s torso like a damn lifeline as her body writhes with her orgasm, so absolute and fierce and demanding every nerve in her body to spark at once.

And Ben takes it. He grips her hips until she is sure there will be bruises later and _uses_ her for himself. Absolutely thrusts his hips between her own and groans as his knot finally fills her until he is sure she is absolutely _full_.

Until she was _his_.

“So good,” he panted. “You were so good for me, _omega_. So pretty and amazing, Rey. You looked so fucking fantastic coming on my cock.”

And with little warning, her arms collapse from trembling of exhaustion. Her head finds his chest. His heart pounds beneath her cheek.

A hand, warm and so very large, carefully cups the back of her head. A fingertip wanders along the skin of her neck until it settles against her gland.

“My wonderful girl. You’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you?”

_Fantastic._

_Good._

_Wonderful._

How easily he gives her little words. Such niceties she has rarely been bestowed in her entire life. She wonders if this is his way of simply luring her into complacency around him. Of setting a trap to snag her trust and keep her all for himself until there was little left of her anymore. It should scare her; this attention, this man, this dynamic.

And yet oddly, Rey could care less.

She gives a small nod.

Ben chuckles and his chest rumbles wonderfully under her ear. His fingertips carve a path from the nape of her neck to her gland. So soothing. So wonderful.

“That’s right, Rey. My good girl.”

She falls asleep with his cock keeping her full of his cum and a hand clutching the back of her head, fingers weaved in her mussed hair and keeping her close by pressing her to his chest. Never has there been such a weight so welcome as the weight of his arm across her torso. Across her waist. Across her heart and mind.

When she wakes sometime later, it is to the slow rocking of his hips into her aching cunt from underneath her body. His back is pressed up to the headboard of his - no, _their_ \- bed and the hand that had soothed her gland until she fell asleep earlier now keeps her cheek tucked into the crook of his neck, his gland so close to her nose. His other hand splayed over her lower back, one of his fingers inching closer and closer to her ass.

Sleep and exhaustion still licked at the edges of her mind. A whimper, small and breathy, escapes her lips and tickles the skin of Ben’s neck.

“Shh, sweetheart. It’s ok,” he murmured to the darkness, his mouth half pressed to the edge of her temple and his breath so warm against her skin. “I could smell your heat while you slept. You just need another fucking and you’ll be okay.” The hand against her skull kept her close to his skin, close to his scent that kept her so soft and pliant and sleepy.

Her cunt takes each roll of his hips as if she were made for it, made for every iota of pleasure he gives her as her eyes drooped with exhaustion. His hand at the dip of her back finds the edge of her ass and one of his fingers wanders.

Wanders until it finds her second hole, untouched and puckered.

“And someday, I’ll have this hole. Just like I’m having fun fucking your pretty little cunt. I think you might learn to like it, too. Maybe I’ll get a little toy to slip into your cunt as I fuck your ass and let you come for me as many times as you want before I fill this little hole with my cum. All mine. Just me, isn’t that right Rey?”

Her hands were clenching his sides as she imagined what he wanted from her body so eagerly. Nothing smelled as wonderful as his gland did mere inches from her nose. From her teeth. From her eager little mouth that was pressing incoherent, sloppy kisses to his skin that was _oh so_ warm beneath her.

“No one else has or will fill you up like I do. Isn’t that right, sweetheart? My good little girl.”

“Just you.”

“That’s right,” he growls as he bends his knees to press his heels into the mattress, the backs of her thighs against the tops of his. “No one else will get to fuck you like this. Or feel your gorgeous little cunt clench. Or taste you. All mine; sweetheart, _you_ _are_ _all_ _mine_.”

Her whimpers get muffled into the side of his neck when he rolls her hips down and down and down again. She comes so hard, he bruises her hip from how hard he clutches it.

“All yours, Ben,” she mumbles.

As if he needed more confirmation than her wet, leaking cunt.

Used and achingly full of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [you can find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HoodaWrites)


End file.
